


Операция: Непристойность. Complete.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно заявкой: Тони\Стив. Кэп в целом нифига не ромашка, а нормальный мужик, но с пунктиком. Разговоры во время секса его все еще смущают. А Тони заставляет его говорить вслух о своих желаниях, называя вещи своими именами. Много разговоров во время секса, нарочито грязных и подробных разговоров.</p><p>Собственно, от заявки остались только разговоры. Стив/Тони, Старк расширяет горизонты приемлемого, много болтовни разной степени грязности, пару раз ругательства, скачки pov, секс по телефону (скорее, учитывая реалии, по скайпу), использование секс-игрушек, лёгкий бондаж, порнофлафф, уберите ваших детей от наших голубых.<br/>Написано для МПХ-феста в благодарность за клип Мел@чь<br/>Исходный клип:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoN35IzFrHg&feature=youtu.be<br/>Исходный текст:<br/>http://mpx-fest.diary.ru/p207769727.htm<br/>Бета - Алатау.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция: Непристойность. Complete.

 

Сложнее всего для Стива было не делать что-либо в постели, а говорить об этом. То ли сказывалось его старомодное воспитание, то ли понятия о приличиях, то ли ещё какая херь — Тони не собирался выяснять нарочно, в чём там дело. Кэп и так опасно багровел всякий раз, как произносил что-то чуточку более откровенное, чем “иди ко мне” или “может быть, мы, ну?..”

Начинать следовало с малого, и Старк начал. Уж очень его утомили все эти танцы вокруг скудного словарного запаса Роджерса, для которого “вот там, внизу” было пределом распутства.

— До смерти соскучился, — заявил он в трубку. Так было меньше шансов получить в нос (не то чтобы Стив Роджерс был склонен к насилию, тем более по отношению к своим, но мог отреагировать излишне бурно, а щеголять фонарями почище амстердамских Тони не желал), и к тому же оставалось пространство для маневра, благослови боже видеомобильную связь. — Долго тебя ещё будут там держать?

Стив открыл рот, явно намереваясь высказать ему, что держать можно рыбок или собаку, а не целого дееспособного Капитана Америку, на неопределённый срок отбывшего в Вашингтон по безусловно важным делам, но Тони ему не позволил.

— У меня уже яйца пухнут, — заявил он, ёрзая в кресле. Стив поперхнулся и замолчал, уставясь на него с экрана. — А твои как?

Изображение пошло рябью, повернулось, из динамиков донёсся ужасающий звук. Похоже, Стив вертел телефон, стуча по нему пальцем. Потом безобразие прекратилось и он сказал:

— Какая-то ерунда со связью, Тони, повтори? Мне почудилось что-то…

— Что именно? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался Старк. — Что у меня пухнут яйца? Нет, не делай этого!

Стив, собиравшийся ещё раз как следует потрясти телефон, замер и медленно повторил:

— Яйца.

— Ну да, в чём проблема? — изумился Старк. — У тебя такие же. Собственно, я это и хотел узнать: что ты с ними делаешь, чтоб не пухли. Холодный душ? Бегаешь больше обычного? Сначала бегаешь больше обычного, а потом уж холодны…

— Ты говоришь со мной про… про это! — полыхнул праведным гневом Стив. — По телефону! Кто угодно может услышать!

— Только если ты и дальше будешь так орать, — возразил Тони, донельзя довольный. Он-то ждал, что Стив бросит трубку, но нет. Что капитан  не святая невинность, он выяснил уже давно, экспериментальным путём, вопрос заключался только в том, _насколько_ он не святая невинность. — Девушек-телефонисток давно списали в утиль, если ты вдруг ещё не в курсе. А я скучаю. Очень.

Несколько секунд Стив молчал, потом сказал через силу:

— Я тоже. Очень, Тони. Мы тут застряли ещё дня на два, и…

— Два дня! — Старк застонал. — Кэп, ты как хочешь, но у меня развязаны руки. И весь я тоже, э-э-э, развязан. В смысле считаю себя свободным творить что захочу, — он сделал многозначительную паузу и, не дождавшись ответа, гневно потребовал: — Ну?

— Что именно ну? — уточнил Стив, явно боровшийся между неистребимым желанием высказать Тони своё мнение (обычно осуждающее) на предмет его, Тони, развязности, и желанием куда более простым и достойным; желанием, от которого тяжелеет и ноет в паху, а одежда начинает казаться досадной помехой.

Тони вздохнул. Это был очень терпеливый вздох человека, уже привыкшего к тому, что все вокруг слишком глупы, чтобы понять с первого раза, но всё ещё недоумевающего по поводу того, как так могло случиться.

— Ну, Кэп, — сказал он, — означает: спроси меня, что именно я хочу. Я не могу делать всю работу сам, помоги мне хоть немного.

— Да ну? — скептически возразил Стив. — То-то тебя обычно не заткнёшь.

— О да, так лучше, — Старк растёкся по креслу и посоветовал почти по-дружески: — Закрыл бы ты дверь на всякий случай. Вряд ли кому из политиканов понравится вломиться и увидеть, как мы тут с тобой воркуем.

— Уже, — признался Стив, и, тронутый этой неожиданной заботой, всё-таки спросил: — И чего бы ты хотел, Тони? Ну, кроме как поскорее оказаться рядом?

— На самом деле, — провокационно сказал Тони, которому трудно было выбрать, с чего начать, — мне бы ужасно хотелось, чтобы ты снял с меня штаны и оттрахал хорошенько, но раз этого нельзя — то хотя бы рассказал, как трахнешь, когда наконец-то вернёшься домой… Кэп? Ты там как, в порядке?

— Д-да, — несколько неуверенно отозвался Стив. У него горело всё лицо, а кровь словно никак не могла решить, куда ей прихлынуть в первую очередь — к члену или к голове. — Да. Тони… мы не должны.

— Два дня, Кэп, — напомнил Старк, ёрзая в кресле. — Два чёртовых ужасно длинных, да что там, практически бесконечных, проклятущих дня. Я что, по-твоему, святой?

И Стив сдался. Он подтянул к себе кресло, уселся, уставился в экран. Когда-то они с Тони жутко поругались по поводу современных мобильников и привычки делать их здоровенными, что твоя лопата — Стив никак не мог понять, какой в этом смысл, если ты всё равно по большей части держишь телефон у уха, как в старые добрые времена, а Тони зверствовал, пытаясь объяснить, что телефоны давным-давно перестали быть способом _звонить,_ они теперь в основном для другого — но теперь светящийся прямоугольник показался Стиву обидно маленьким. Словно окошко в чудесный мир — мир, где был Тони, распалённый и стосковавшийся, нетерпеливый, — а он мог просунуть туда разве что нос, как Алиса в чудесный сад до глотка из волшебной бутылочки.

— Не думаю, — сказал он. — И я тоже нет. Расскажи мне, чего тебе ещё хочется.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, разве что… — Тони ухмыльнулся с самым коварным видом. — Разве что рассказать тебе, что от чёртова вибратора у меня уже всё болит, а успокоиться никак не выходит?

Стив замер и, не осознавая этого, облизал губы.

— Ты _так_ по мне скучаешь? — спросил он хрипло. — Я хочу сказать, до такой степени? Не знал, что ты любишь игрушки.

— До полусмерти, — подтвердил Тони. — И конечно, я люблю игрушки, ты что, со мной только что познакомился? Только не масс-маркет, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, так что собрал парочку лично для себя.

У Стива заложило в груди, и дышать стало трудно.

— Покажешь? — спросил он, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Как Тони ухитрялся так его заводить, не касаясь и пальцем, он понятия не имел, но так было всегда, с первой встречи. Какими они тогда были глупыми, оба, и кто бы мог подумать, что всё в конце концов обернётся вот так…

Наилучшим образом, вот как.

— Будет трудновато, — усмехнулся Тони, прикусил губу и прибавил как раз когда Стив попытался вдохнуть поглубже: — Понимаешь, одна сейчас во мне.

БАНГ.

Это было именно так: словно кто-то невидимый подкрался к Стиву сзади и со всего маху врезал по затылку. Несколько секунд он мог только сидеть и моргать, потом выговорил, слыша свой голос словно бы со стороны:

— Прямо… сейчас?

— Ты же меня знаешь, Кэп, я редко когда вру, — напомнил Тони. — И никогда — в постели.

— Сними штаны и покажи, что сможешь, — выпалил Стив. Его словно парализовало, пальцы стиснулись на подлокотнике, и всё вокруг стало казаться нереальным. Словно его тело захватил какой-то пришелец и заставил высказать грубую, беспардонную просьбу, даже требование, несомненно, оскорбительное для Тони. — Ох, прости, я…

— Наконец-то, — послышалось в ответ. Стив даже не успел удивиться, прикипая взглядом к светящемуся окошку.

В нём, как в волшебном фонаре — ни одному ребёнку в мире нельзя было показывать такой фонарь! — Тони медленно, врастяжку расстегнул ремень, изогнулся, стягивая брюки. Белья на нём не было.

Потом он встал, развернулся к Стиву спиной и встал на колени на кресло.

Сердце у Стива гремело везде. В каждой жилке, каждой мышце, в голове и члене. Яйца, тяжёлые и полные, пульсировали, а когда Тони искусительно прогнул спину, выставляя зад, в них словно что-то кольнуло, приятно и невыносимо.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Стив, не сумев сдержать стона. Кто-то постучал в дверь, подождал и ушёл; Стив едва услышал. Если Клинт или, скажем, лично Фьюри и собирался вытащить его из их с Тони уединения на двоих, этому кому-то придётся подождать.

Возможно, подождать подольше. Потому что Стив не мог себе представить никакой достаточно веской причины, способной заставить его оторваться.

Тони оглянулся через плечо; его яркие губы растянулись в улыбке, лукавой и возбуждённой, и как же Стив её любил. Его любил, всего, со всем его невыносимым норовом, со сладким грязным ртом и узкой задницей.

— Я так по тебе скучаю, — выпалил он, прежде чем смог остановиться. — Тони, пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста — что?

Определённо, Тони не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Стив набрал слюны в пересохшем рту, сглотнул, прочищая горло.

— Покажи мне всё, — прошептал он так тихо, что вряд ли Тони мог услышать. Но услышал, замедленно кивнул, взял себя за зад и медленно, напоказ раскрылся.

Стив едва не кончил на месте. Опасная щекотка, мучившая его, сменилась острыми резкими толчками возбуждения, член ныл от тугого, болезненного возбуждения, и Стив чувствовал, что бельё кое-где прилипло к коже.

Из Тони торчал только самый краешек, что-то ало-золотое — ну разумеется — и это что-то, Стив не сомневался, работало вовсю.

— Он большой? — спросил чужак, завладевший Стивом. — Расскажи мне.

— Ты же меня знаешь, Кэп, — глухо сказал Тони, снова поворачивая голову. Голос его звучал хрипло и сорванно, но даже сейчас в нём слышалась законная гордость. — Я на мелочи… не размениваюсь.

— Покажи, — потребовал Стив, окончательно забывая о приличиях и том, что Тони может возмутиться и сказать “нет”. Потому что Тони не мог, сейчас это было ясно как день. — Медленно.

Тони нетерпеливо переступил по креслу, шире расставил колени и прогнулся ещё сильней.

— Как же меня заводит, когда ты командуешь, — выговорил он, скользя пальцами по ало-золотому. На миг его рука заслонила Стиву обзор, и это было как получить под дых, но почти сразу же…

— О господи, — выговорил Стив по-прежнему чужими губами. Его трясло предоргазменной дрожью, каждая секунда казалась невыносимой и желанной, он готов был продолжать это вечно. — О пресвятый… боже.

Тони, кажется, тоже намеревался продолжать вечно. Алый металл с золотыми вкладками медленно выскальзывал из него, повинуясь движению руки, замирал, давая Стиву рассмотреть получше, скользил обратно, без усилий, без сопротивления, сколько же Тони так сидел? Сколько образцов перепробовал, пока не нашёл идеальные параметры, сколько…

— Почти два десятка, — ответил Тони, и до Стива дошло, что кое-что из последнего он выдал вслух. — Этот лучший. Размеры, покрытие, уровень вибрации, беспроводной доступ…

— Что?

— Если захочешь, смогу настроить его так, чтобы ты и им командовал, — выдохнул Тони. Стив видел, как блестит его поясница, как подрагивает та мышца-без-названия, что подтягивает мошонку к телу, и эти микроскопические симптомы были ему хорошо знакомы. — Сможешь трахаться со мной, не выходя со своих заседаний или что там у тебя… ах чёрт, я так близко, Стив, нарочно не кончал, пока ты не позвонил…

В этот раз Стива словно даже не просто шарахнули по голове, а сделали это Мьёлльниром. Или Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

— Ты… ты ходил с этим нарочно…

— Ну да, — Тони чуть задыхался, и пальцы его работали безостановочно, вытаскивая игрушку и вталкивая назад. — Я же знал, что ты позвонишь, и мне нужна была хорошая аргументация, чтобы уговорить тебя вернуться пораньше, и, самое главное, я уже просто не мог, Кэп. Сколько раз за ночь ты меня обычно обхаживаешь?

Хороший вопрос; Стив как-то не считал. В голову не приходило.

— Не знаю, — сказал он растерянно, — ну… раз пять?

— Все десять, если хочешь знать _моё_ мнение, — Тони вытащил почти весь и вставил обратно. Теперь у него блестели и бёдра изнутри,  тонкая струйка смазки стекала по ноге чуть не до колена. — И посадить меня на голодный паёк после такого… Ненавижу всех политиков мира, и Фьюри тоже, и мне так надо, Стив, если бы ты знал, как мне надо, у меня скоро сердце не выдержит, я...

— Господи, Тони.

— ...поеду прямо в аэропорт, чёрт бы его подрал, и отсосу тебе ещё до того, как трап откатят, это будет лучший репортаж по всем каналам, Америка рада встретить своего героя и всё такое, — задыхаясь, говорил Тони, — и знаешь, если решишь нагнуть меня прямо там, я против не буду, расстегнусь и дам, пусть завидуют!

Стив буквально видел всё, о чём Тони говорил. Так и стояло перед глазами: залитый солнцем аэропорт имени Кеннеди, разношёрстная толпа внизу, ощетинившаяся микрофонами и плакатами вроде “Супергерои, вы наши герои!” и “Капитана в Президенты”, Тони Старк, в дорогих туфлях и костюме, всходящий по трапу — и опускающийся на колени перед ним, перед Стивом, перед сотней-другой камер и всеми телеканалами мира, и как у него блестят только что облизанные губы, как послушно он опускает ресницы, забирая в рот ноющий член…

Стива так накрыло оргазмом, что несколько секунд он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а один из подлокотников пал смертью храбрых от его руки.

— Тони, — сумел он выдавить, когда звон в ушах чуть поутих. — Ты…

— Добро пожаловать в настоящий секс, Стив, — сказал Старк. Он уже перевернулся и полулежал в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотники, обивка под ним промокла, игрушка всё ещё торчала наружу, но двигал ею Тони медленно, лениво, а на его животе всё блестело от семени. — Не смотри так, это он и есть. И я только начал.

Мгновенная блаженная сытость ушла, как и не бывало, и новая волна возбуждения стала подниматься в Стиве, медленно и неуклонно.

— Ты вправду дашь мне пульт от этой штуковины? — спросил он. Теперь не было никакого чужака, это он сам, Стив Роджерс, привыкший думать о себе как о приличном человеке, спрашивал о таком у парня, которого любил больше жизни. — И, и… — он запнулся и прибавил торопливо, — только не думай, что я на всё соглашусь. Никакой прессы. В аэропорту полно детей, и…

Тони рассмеялся, мягким глубоким смехом.

— Господи, Кэп, ты нечто, — он поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь получше, и медленно погладил себя по груди, накрыл пальцами сосок, подразнил его. — А хорош был бы репортаж, правда?

— Последний в нашей жизни, но… — Стив облизнулся. — Это вот и есть, ну, фантазии?

— Они самые, — кивнул Тони и опустил ладонь пониже. — Некоторые просто будут сниться тебе всю жизнь в мокрых снах. Некоторые мы… воплотим. Если ты, конечно, не против.

— Я так тебя люблю, — сказал Стив, потому что — ну что он ещё мог сказать? Это было правдой. Дело было, конечно, не только в сексе, но и в нём тоже — всё как в учебнике, господи, в это новое время детей учили тому, что такое любовь, желание, секс и ориентация, и что со всем этим делать, как строить отношения и оставаться здоровым — и никто не видел в этом ничего дурного. Ничего общего с той жгучей постыдной неизвестностью, которую Стив помнил с давних, ушедших времён.

— И я тебя, — тут же отозвался Тони. — Очень. И хочу, очень. Тебе там хорошо видно? Хотя что я спрашиваю, конечно, тебе хорошо видно, я сам настраивал чёртову связь, так что… — он выгнулся, подставляясь взгляду Стива так же, как подставлялся рукам, когда был рядом. — Я испортил кресло. Джарвис меня убьёт.

— К чёрту кресло, — сказал Стив, пожирая глазами смуглое ладное тело, сияющий круг в центре груди, тёмную влажную полоску волос и оживающий член. — Тони, ты… тебе не больно?

— Это ты так пытаешься спросить, как мне сейчас, после одного из самых крышесносных оргазмов в жизни? — Старк усмехнулся. — Туго. Я, понимаешь ли, немного увеличил диаметр, точнее, автоматика увеличила. Больше давление снаружи — толще вибратор, и…

— Зря я спросил, да? — Стив коротко и возбуждённо улыбнулся. — Мне так хочется к тебе. Тебя. Я бы… — он замолчал, кусая губы.

— Расскажи мне, — очень мягко попросил Тони. Теперь его ладони двигались медленно, томительно — то он накрывал соски и чуть оттягивал, покручивая между пальцев, то оглаживал себя по животу, то сжимал выпирающие косточки, а потом опустил руку и принялся гладить себя, медленно и бесстыдно. — Расскажи. Это всё равно будет скромнее того, что _я_ тебе могу рассказать, знаешь ли.

— Например, — каркнул Стив. Горло у него снова перехватило, и в голове билось одно-единственное: Тони сейчас должен быть солёный и терпкий, в самый раз чтобы взять в рот и сосать, пока хриплые ругательства не сменятся такими же хриплыми мольбами, пока на пальцах не стиснется сильно и горячо, пока…

— Например, что эта штука прямо сейчас делается _ещё_ толще, — не разочаровал Тони. — И твёрже. Я думал встроить шипы, неострые, конечно, но это слишком, я потом не могу ходить нормально, и по мне будет сразу видно, чем занимался.

— По тебе и так видно, — выдохнул Стив, сжимая член. Брюки он испачкал, но в кармане у него была пачка салфеток, а ещё где-то здесь должна была быть уборная, а в ней — кран и сушилка, так что ничего, справится. — Всегда. По глазам.

— Не замечал, но тебе виднее, — усмехнулся Тони и медленно обвёл головку большим пальцем, размазывая выступившую каплю. — Я уже опять готов. Ничего удивительного, — он снова ёрзнул, — мне давит прямо на простату, ещё и вибрация эта, господи, Стив, как бы я тебе сейчас дал.

— Ты уже даёшь, — сглотнув, сказал Стив. Тони кивнул, его полузакрытые, с отяжелевшими веками глаза терново блеснули. — И так, что у меня… — он запнулся. Тони смотрел на него, не подгоняя, и Стив сумел выговорить, — что у меня опять… опять, в общем.

— Стоит, — нежно сказал Тони. — Твой член. Я, в общем, догадываюсь, тут много ума не надо, чтоб догадаться, и к тому же я тебя вижу, Кэп, не забывай. Вместе с твоим членом, который, поверь, не отсохнет, если ты о нём скажешь слово-другое. Кстати, я уже говорил, как я его обожаю?

Стив помотал головой. Обычно к тому моменту, как у Тони окончательно срывало крышу, у него у самого было немногим лучше, и всё, что Тони мог выдать в эфир, оставалось непроизнесённым. Из-за поцелуев, потому что Стив _сходил с ума_ по поцелуям с Тони. Круглые сутки бы только тем и занимался.

— Так ты имей в виду — я его обожаю, — сообщил Тони, обхватывая свой член у основания и принимаясь дрочить. — Брать в рот. Тереться щекой. Хвататься за него, когда просто прохожу мимо. И не только за член, кстати. За тебя _всего_.

Стив зарделся. Обычно Тони не удавалось пройти мимо, не схватив Стива то за зад, то за… за что-нибудь ещё, и сколько бы Стив ни ругал эту его привычку, Тони это нисколько не останавливало. Пару раз он ухитрился сделать это на людях, и Стив, помнится, долго тогда возмущался, потому что ну куда это годится, в общей свалке походя огладить командира по заду или вжаться бедром в пах и тут же смыться бить врагов?

Теперь он понимал Тони куда лучше. Иногда ты просто не можешь удержаться, вот и всё. Иногда руки сами тянутся, и всякие там “вот закончится бой, и тогда” или “всему своё время”, и даже “эй, ну Клинт же смотрит!” попросту не имеют значения.

— Сейчас я бы под него подставился, — шепнул Тони, ускоряясь. Другую руку он сунул под себя и быстро двигал игрушкой внутрь и наружу. — Вытащил бы её и лёг под тебя, и ты бы меня выебал, правда ведь?

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. Он тоже двигал пальцами быстрее, член горячо и твёрдо бился в ладонь. — Да, Тони. От… отымел бы… как следует.

— И кончил бы в меня, — выговорил Тони, — спустил бы в меня, чёрт, залил бы до краёв, а потом…

— Да, — повторил Стив, не помня себя. — Да, что потом? Что бы тебе хотелось, детка?

— Вставил бы его в меня обратно, — хватая воздух ртом, выговорил Тони. — Поглубже. Так глубоко, как только смог бы. И заставил бы одеться, и…

— Господи милосердный!

— Поцеловал бы, нежно, и запретил кончать, пока снова не окажемся в постели, — Тони весь выгнулся, бешено двигая пальцами. — Увёз бы… ужинать, или в какую-нибудь чёртову оперу, неважно…

Стив заскрипел зубами. О таком он даже мечтать не смел, но сейчас, когда Тони сам завёл об этом речь…

— Я бы строил глазки всему, что шевелится, — выдохнул Старк. — Официантам, старым знакомым, совсем незнакомым, вообще всем. Люблю, когда ты ревнуешь.

Стив слабо подумал, что надо бы возмутиться. Не получилось. Тони не так уж часто накрывало желанием нравиться людям, обычно его сердце было отдано машинам, но уж если накрывало, он был как стихия, а ведь ты не станешь сердиться на ветер за то, что он дует?

И всё-таки Стив ревновал. Жгуче, возбуждающе и тайно, каждый чёртов раз. То есть это он думал, что тайно, но, оказывается, нет. Оказывается, Тони видел это и знал, принимал, не считая обидным, а ведь мог бы расценить как недоверие, или желание контролировать, или ещё что-нибудь такое же противное.

— Нарываешься же, — выговорил Стив. — Ох, Тони, рисковый ты парень, ты же знаешь, как я…

— Знаю, — Тони вогнал в себя до предела и стиснул основание члена. — Я ни с кем другим не сплю, но это же не значит, что нельзя немного подразниться, а?

— Чтобы я… больше тебя ценил? — ответил Стив. — Это вряд ли возможно, я и так…

— Нет, — теперь Тони извивался, как будто его жгло изнутри. Конечно, так и было. — Нет, чтобы ты сгрёб меня, как только ты умеешь, перегнул через колено…

— Тони!

— И выдрал как следует,- Тони уставился на него, кусая вспухшую губу. — Кэп, я так близко, разреши мне.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, изумляясь себе самому — и тому, какой безудержный, чистый восторг пополам с понятным отчаянием вспыхнул у Тони в глазах. — Ещё немного.

Он сам не знал, кого сейчас уговаривает потерпеть — себя, Тони или обоих. Старк застонал и замер, высоко подняв напряжённый крепкий зад и удерживаясь почти что на весу.

— Пожалуйста, — просяще сказал он. — Пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста, я хуже течной суки, всё налилось, раскрылось, так близко, чёрт…

— Кончишь сейчас, — сказал Стив, — и я приеду и выдеру тебя так, что сидеть не сможешь.

Несколько секунд Тони молча смотрел на него, и так, что Стив, даже сквозь подступившую обжигающую волну оргазма, успел испугаться и решить, что перегнул палку.

Потом — как раз когда он раскрыл рот, чтоб начать извиняться, — Тони выговорил, срываясь в хрип:

— Обещаешь?

Мгновенно кольнувший страх растаял, как льдинка в кипятке.

— Даю слово, — выговорил Стив. — Сниму ремень и…

Дальше Тони не дослушал. Дёрнул рукой так резко, что изображение на экране подёрнулось рябью — или это у Стива в глазах плыло, трудно было сказать наверняка, — и кончил с хриплым воплем, заливая себя спермой и содрогаясь, как распятый.

Стив отстал от него совсем ненадолго.

 

***

 

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Тони, стоило Джарвису объявить “Капитан Роджерс, сэр, добро пожаловать домой”. — Что-то ты не слишком торопился.

Удивлённый холодным приёмом, Стив уставился на него, снял с плеча сумку и поставил на пол.

— Возникли… непредвиденные обстоятельства, — пояснил он, вспомнил выволочку от Фьюри, тщетно пытавшегося до него сперва достучаться, а затем дозвониться, пока они, ну, _были заняты_ , и поёжился от неловкости. — Но всё уже в порядке — если, конечно, у тебя тоже всё в порядке.

— Не уверен, — вздохнул Тони, выбираясь из-за стола и чуть не сбив опасно накренившуюся башню из пустых кофейных стаканчиков. — Но когда поцелуешь, жизнь точно станет лучше, так что…

Стив шагнул к нему, обнял, зарылся в привычное, знакомое, так быстро ставшее родным тепло. Закутался в него, как в шарф, втянул запах волос Тони, шампуня Тони, одеколона Тони — надо же, тот его и вправду ждал, а не потерял счёт времени, забившись в лабораторию, — и, самое главное, запах самого Тони, всегда чуточку отдающий сталью и железной дорогой.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул он. Тони согласно кивнул, ткнулся головой в его плечо, вцепился, как детёныш панды в смотрителя.

(Стив знал о пандах потому, что иногда смотрел Нэшнл Джиографик, и был буквально потрясён, узнав о том, что детёныши панд действительно могут зачахнуть и умереть, если вовремя их не обнимать. Как будто в тепле и прикосновениях был какой-то витамин, без которого не прожить, даже если всего остального хоть отбавляй. Отчего-то Стива просто сразила эта идея. Объятия и поцелуи, выходит, не были телячьими нежностями, как когда-то считали даже самые продвинутые из парней, которых он знал. Это был залог выживания, если ты маленькая панда. И, иногда — даже если ты не маленькая и совершенно точно не панда).

— Всё хорошо, Тони, — сказал он, гладя Старка по спине и чувствуя, как тот похудел. Опять забывал поесть вовремя, несмотря на все усилия Джарвиса. — Всё в порядке, эти злосчастные бумаги…

— Ни слова о бумагах, — пробормотал Тони, по-прежнему отказываясь отлепляться. Напротив, он с помощью каких-то сложных и несвойственных прочему человечеству телодвижений внедрился носом Стиву подмышку, — “словно Белый Клык, дождавшийся Скотта”, — подумал Стив, любивший классическую прозу, — и накрепко обхватил Стива за талию. — Бери меня и давай, тащи в постель.

Стив с готовностью подчинился, хотя состояние Тони его беспокоило. По-хорошему, стоило сначала привести себя в порядок с дороги, поесть вдвоём, а потом уже идти в спальню, но Тони был настроен более чем решительно, и никакая еда не стоила возможности наконец-то остаться вместе, без преград, без пролегающих между ними километров, без чипов, микросхем, сигналов и волн, без чужих взглядов и голосов. Вместе.

— Тони, — сказал он. — Я до смерти скучал.

— Ох, где-то я это слышал, — отозвался Тони, запрокинул ждущее, осунувшееся от бессонницы и одиночества лицо. Яркий рот приоткрылся, и Стив со вздохом облегчения и счастья накрыл его своим, толкнулся языком, пробуя на вкус, чувствуя крошечные ссадинки на нежнейшей изнанке губ — Тони всё не мог отвязаться от привычки их кусать, когда задумывался или нервничал, — поцеловал глубоко и неторопливо, давая себе и Тони время привыкнуть, поверить, хоть немного утолить жажду.

— Одуреть, — прошептал он, когда Тони с крайней неохотой отодвинулся и втянул воздуху. — Тони, я… мы должны поговорить, да? О том, что мы сделали, и вообще…

Тони застонал и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Нет, мы не должны, — заверил он, вцепляясь в Стива крепче — словно боялся, что тот возьмёт и испарится. — Ну то есть только если в постели, Стив, побойся бога, ты же не собираешься устраивать разговоров по душам прямо сейчас, со всеми этими “как ответственные люди, мы обязаны думать о последствиях” и “что сказала бы, мать её, широкая общественность, если бы узнала, что мы вместе”, и…

Стив даже не пытался его перебивать. Было куда проще дать Тони выговориться, чем погрязнуть в очередном споре со всеми его хитросплетениями, ответвлениями, неожиданными тупиками и всем прочим, на что Тони был мастак. Стив не считал нарочно, но если бы решил подбить итоги, то непременно выяснил бы, что может предсказать, куда спор занесёт их в очередной раз, примерно в ноль целых одной десятитысячной процента случаев — и при этом бурные выяснения отношений в целом были довольно предсказуемыми. Как ни странно.

Тони просто боялся. И Стив мог его понять, потому что боялся тоже, и чаще всего тех же простых и ужасных вещей. Что у них всё-таки не получится. Или что однажды они не сумеют договориться. Или однажды окажется, что им приснилось, а на самом деле ничего между ними нет, кроме пары хороших ударов по голове и общего беспамятства. Или — и этот страх приходил чаще прочих, — что Тони, осмотревшись и опомнившись, решит, что в мире достаточно других людей, и у многих из этих гипотетических других нет проблем с отношениями, они умеют носить смокинги (Стив не умел), не впадают в прострацию, услышав что-нибудь вроде “стратегическое планирование и анализ диверсифицированной компании” или “привязка корпоративных брендов” (у Стива начиналась головная боль при одном упоминании всей этой бизнес-галиматьи, а Тони был в ней, как рыба в воде), и не испытывают смутного, но постоянного подозрения, подходя к новомодной кофеварке с доступом в сеть.

У Тони, как он подозревал, было точно то же самое. Только вместо диверсифицированной компании и проблем с кухонными принадлежностями, имевшими аккаунт в собственном фейсбуке (кто, ну кто и зачем разрешил машинам постить фотографии вроде “я за работой” и “мой любимый клиент” на всеобщее обозрение?) были деяния генерала Гранта, этические сложности субординации и упражнения на мышцы предплечья, самые трудные из всех.

Поэтому — и ещё потому, что после недели порознь Стив не мог отказаться от удовольствия просто слушать голос Тони, даже не пытаясь разобрать смысл, — он не перебивал. Тони справился с этим вполне самостоятельно.

— ...и срочно поцелуй меня, — заявил он, иссякая и глядя на Стива требовательно и нежно. Стив немедленно послушался, и некоторое, довольно длительное, время не думал ни о каких разговорах. Был только Тони, его быстрый наглый язык, тёплые пальцы, выводившие по спине Стива бесконечные дразнящие узоры, и тугой напряжённый жар, бесстыдно прижимавшийся к его бедру.

Они не дошли до душа. На самом деле, они не дошли даже до постели, ограничившись захлопнутой дверью спальни — и всего, что Тони творил с ним, а он сам творил с Тони, стало слишком много. В теле билось всё, что происходило сейчас, и всё, о чём, стыдясь и наслаждаясь, Стив думал всю прошлую неделю - и он просто больше не мог.

Но и необходимости терпеть дольше не было; Тони, ухватив его за шею, сжал ноги вокруг талии, старые домашние джинсы расползлись на нём словно бы сами собой, и в обычное время Стив, бережно относившийся к вещам, устыдился бы, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему было искренне не до того. Тони висел на нём, как на дереве, прижимался и ёрзал, а когда Стив, наспех управившись с ширинкой собственных штанов, добрался до него всерьёз и выяснил, что Тони полностью растянут, смазан и готов, ни о чём другом и думать не получалось.

— Ох же… — выдохнул он, жадно оглаживая горячий безволосый зад. Тони никогда не стеснялся следить за собой, и дело порой доходило до крайностей, вспомнить хоть историю с кофейным скрабом в холодильнике, — но гладкая, удивительно нежная кожа не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, каким Старк был сам по себе, внутри.- Тони…

—  Я тебя ждал, — проворчал Тони. Стив с головокружительным чувством вседозволенности трогал его везде, куда только мог дотянуться, твёрдый член упирался в его собственный, и о том, чтобы отлепиться от двери и преодолеть десяток шагов до постели, не могло быть и речи. — А тебя носило чёрт-те где.

— Приехал как только смог, — заверил Стив, приподнял Тони за зад, раскрывая для себя, и поддал бёдрами вверх, вставляя в растянутое и готовое тело. — Ох, Тони…

— Очень ждал, — пояснил Старк, нетерпеливо съезжая вниз, да поглубже. Стива охватило жаром, и он был вынужден сжать зубы, чтобы не застонать. — Чувствуешь?

Стив чувствовал. Тони был горячий, скользкий, голодный до ласки, туго обжимал его собой и целовал так, словно задался целью выпить из него душу.

Стив отдал бы ему её и так. Он развернулся, вжимая Тони в жалобно хрустнувшую дверь, вогнал до предела и стал двигаться резко и жёстко, чувствуя, как Тони сорванно выдыхает ему в лицо.

— Да, — стонал Старк, — да, да, ещё так, Сти-и-ив…

Каждая из этих коротких задыхающихся просьб имела для Стива силу приказа. Самого долгожданного и восхитительного приказа за всю его жизнь. Он продолжал, слыша неимоверно пошлый, смущающий звук — Тони _хлюпал_ под его толчками, — и сквозь накатывающее волнами ошеломляющее наслаждение услышал, как Тони бормочет, захлёбываясь и торопясь:

— ...прямо так, да, Кэп, ещё, глубже засади, как же я люблю, когда тебя накрывает, почаще бы, пока не охрипну и сознание не потеряю, стану просить, чтоб перестал…

В любое нормальное время Стив отметил бы про себя, что потерявший сознание человек не может ни о чём просить, но вокруг и внутри него стремительно завинчивался обжигающий вихрь, и плевать ему было на логику. Не сейчас.

— А ты… станешь? — выговорил он, перехватывая Тони поудобней и пальцами растягивая его зад так, чтобы вгонять было ещё легче. Тони заныл и стукнулся затылком в дверь. — Будешь… просить, чтоб пустил?

— ...и отбиваться, а как же, — Тони всего перекосило возбуждённой, бешеной ухмылкой. — Так бы и просил — пусти, Стив, мне же больно, у меня мозоли скоро будут…

Стив ускорил темп. Задыхающийся бред, который Тони нёс явно без всякого участия мозга, снова вызвал к жизни чужака, с которым Стив не был на короткой ноге; этот чужак стиснул Тони крепче, до синяков, выговорил грубо и хищно:

— Проси ещё!

— Мне туго, — выстонал Тони, скаля зубы и откидываясь назад. На члене Стива он сжимался так, что трудно делалось двигаться, и смазка — что он, носил её в себе?.. ох, зря Стив подумал, — капала редкими вязкими каплями, стекала по члену Стива и, кажется, даже собиралась на полу в небольшую, но всё-таки лужицу. — О-о-очень. И много. Вырастил себе… — он всхлипнул, подставил Стиву беспомощно раскрытый рот, — ...оглоблю в руку толщиной…

— Детка, ты мне льстишь, — только и сумел выдавить Стив, которого до сих пор потрясала привычка Тони отвешивать непристойные комплименты всему, что он считал достойным непристойных комплиментов. — Не так уж…

— Плевать на… линейные размеры! — теперь Тони выгибался, касаясь обречённой на гибель двери затылком и лопатками, а более ничем. — Я про… ощущени… я… тебе бы так засадили, ты бы визжал, как сучка в колесе!

— Как ты сейчас, да? — выпалил Стив, запоздало ужаснулся и тут же забыл. Тони изогнулся, ударил его пятками по заду, испустил странный и жалобный звук, словно горловое воркование, и глубже запустил в Стива острые ногти.

— Ах ты… — начал он и недоговорил, начав сжиматься бесконтрольно и беспорядочно. — Стив, ну!

Обычно это означало: “подрочи мне, я совсем близко”, и Стив никогда не отказывал. Не было причин сомневаться в том, что Тони и сейчас выдал бы это, а то и что похуже, но сейчас у него едва хватало сил дышать, а на длинные фразы уже ничего не осталось.

— Нет, — отказал Стив, чувствуя себя садистом. Он, в конце концов, не был наивным — хорошо, _не настолько_ наивным, — и умел делать выводы. Если Тони, которого он любил больше жизни, предпочитал долгим нежным ласкам быстрый, грубый и жёсткий секс — Стив не собирался говорить “нет”. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

А потом он собирался устроить Тони долгий и нежный. Но это к слову. Сейчас Старк замер на нём, тёмные блестящие глаза изумлённо распахнулись.

— Нет? — переспросил он, тяжело дыша и царапая Стиву плечи. — Твой член по самые яйца у меня в заднице…

“О господи боже мой”, — пронеслось в голове у Стива и тут же пропало, потому что Тони был прав и не казался оскорблённым, скорее — удивлённым и заведённым до крайности.

— ...и я вот-вот, — Тони прикусил губу, сжимаясь снова, и это было как будто рукой, очень крепкой и очень нежной ладонью, от головки и до самой мошонки, так что Стив не удержал стона, — и ты тоже, и…

“Да какого чёрта, живём один раз”, — подумал Стив, а вслух сказал:

— Хочу, чтобы ты так и кончил. Как… как девушка.

— До черта всякого ты не знаешь о девушках, — выпалил Тони, снова стискиваясь и тут же расслабляясь. Вид у него был всё ещё удивлённый, лицо горело возбуждением и странным довольством, словно Стив, сам того не зная, что-то сделал для него. Что-то очень ценное, что-то…

Тони снова ёрзнул на нём, приник ближе, поцеловал, выглаживая языком по языку, и все мысли из Стива вышибло напрочь.

— Только тебе придётся, — проговорил Старк, — трахать меня как следует, Стив. Действительно на совесть.

Стив кивнул. Не то чтобы он раньше халтурил, ни в этом и ни в чём другом, и уж тем более не когда всё ниже пояса сводило от желания. Он стиснул Тони, целуя и не давая вымолвить ни слова больше — сказано, по его мнению, было предостаточно, — и задвигал бёдрами так, словно ставил рекорд по… ну, допустим, что такой вид спорта существовал бы в природе и был бы разрешён к публичной демонстрации.

Тони завопил. Это был предельно счастливый, хриплый, длинный вопль, то поднимавшийся до опасно высоких нот, то сходивший почти в шипение. Стив ему не верил. Тони ждал его и соскучился ничуть не меньше, чем он сам — и, кроме того, в голосе у него не звучало болезненных нот. Ни единой.

— Давай же, — прохрипел Стив, — давай, Тони, ты можешь…

Тони вздрогнул раз и другой, на члене Стива снова сжалось, сильно и часто, тёплое плеснуло ему на живот, потекло по ногам. Вопль держался ещё несколько секунд, а потом медленно угас — как раз когда сам Стив, наконец-то сдавшись, трясся в сокрушающем оргазме.

В ушах у него всё ещё гудело, когда Тони слабо пошевелился и разжал намертво стиснутые пальцы. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что изодрал он Стива на совесть, но Стиву и на это было плевать. Всё равно он не любил плавать, особенно в публичных бассейнах. Там откуда-то даже в мёртвый час набиралась целая толпа народу, и у некоторых был с собой строго запрещённый в спортивных центрах поп-корн, а кое-кто что было сил щёлкал камерой смартфона, и Стиву не хотелось даже думать о том, куда потом пойдут эти снимки.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — выговорил Тони, влажно дыша ему в шею. Стив кивнул и мягко поцеловал его в губы.

— Спасибо, Тони, — сказал он.

Тони, тяжело дыша, висел на нём ещё пару минут, прежде чем сказать:

— Это только начало, имей в виду. Страшно?

— Весь дрожу, — согласился Стив. Ноги у него вправду подрагивали, не от усталости или веса — нужно было гораздо больше усилий, чтобы он устал, а Тони весил не так уж много, и к тому же своя ноша не тянет, — но просто от того, как это чувствовалось: держать Тони на руках и на члене. Чувствовать, как из него течёт. Знать, что впереди у них целая ночь, и весь день, и ещё пара дней после — Фьюри, к которому Стив сейчас испытывал не только привычное раздражённое уважение, но и невольную благодарность, от щедрот своих выдал ему три дня отпуска, — и что всё это время Тони, если только его не оглоушит какой-нибудь скоротечной идеей, будет с ним.

— Это ты правильно. Бойся меня, бойся, — отозвался Тони, лизнул Стива под челюстью, заставив задрожать сильнее. Что ещё было прекрасно и неожиданно, так это то, каким Тони был щедрым на ласку. Безудержным, изобретательным и не ограниченным никакими “можно” и “нельзя”, не говоря уж о “так не принято”. Если ему хотелось целовать Стива под коленкой сзади, он целовал. Если хотелось кусать за поясницу (весьма сложное, по мнению Стива, занятие, учитывая сравнительные габариты спины и ширину, на которую способны раскрыться человеческие челюсти) — кусал.

Стив до сих пор не мог к этому привыкнуть и перестать радоваться тому, как много всего двое взрослых мужчин могут делать друг с другом без вреда и осуждения. Хотя насчёт поясницы он был не слишком уверен. Всё-таки был немалый риск вывихнуть челюсть.

Они всё-таки отлипли от двери — та теперь казалась весьма потрёпанной, пара косых трещин шла через деревянную плоскость, — и Стив донёс расслабленного, горячего Тони до постели, на каждом шаге чувствуя всё больше мелких подробностей. Как стягивает кожу подсыхающая сперма. Как Тони заглаживает его изодранные плечи ладонями. Как щекочут кожу его встрёпанные волосы, а мягкие губы то и дело касаются то уха, то шеи, то угла губ.

Тони его дразнил. Стив чувствовал бы, что Тони его дразнит, даже если бы тот неподвижно лежал в постели, с головой укрытый одеялом — когда любишь и хочешь, это обычное дело, — но теперь Тони вправду его дразнил. Не давал остыть и намекал на новый раунд.

— Неуёмный, — пробормотал Стив, осторожно сгружая его на кровать и влезая следом. Тони рассмеялся, потянулся всем ладным телом, раскинул руки, враз заняв собой всё немаленькое пространство постели — в точности так, как умеют только кошки, маленькие дети и Тони Старк, — и подтвердил с нескрываемой гордостью:

— Ага, не то слово. Тебя же никто другой не выдержит, Кэп.

— Это комплимент или ты так жалуешься на жизнь? — усмехнулся Стив, вытягиваясь рядом и обнимая Старка. Глаза у того сияли от всех предусмотренных чертей. — Потому что если жалуешься…

— Ты исправишься? — с притворным ужасом возопил Старк. — Нет, Кэп, мы так не договаривались, это моя парафия, и скажи-ка, ты долго ещё будешь слушать, как я несу бред? Я хочу сказать, если ты уже передумал читать мне мораль…

— На самом деле, — сказал Стив, подгребая Тони поближе и убеждаясь в том, что тот никуда не сбежит, даже если захочет, — я как раз хочу обсудить…

Тони скорбно вздохнул и распластался поверх Стива, закинув на него руку и ногу.

— Вот тебя заело, — проворчал он Стиву в грудь. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, я… погорячился. Но и ты не отстал, и не ври, что не понравилось, не поверю.

— Понравилось, — признал Стив, — но, Тони, я не думал, что…

— Интересно, чего именно ты не думал, — перебил Старк. — Что я так привыкну к здоровому и регулярному сексу, что примусь создавать вибраторы хай-тек? Что я рискну тебе показаться так, как показался? Или, чего греха таить  — что тебе понравится так, что заляпаешь все парадные штаны?

— Они были не парадные, — возмутился Стив. — И у меня были с собой салфетки. Когда имеешь дело с вами, гениями, никогда не помешает лишняя пачка салфеток.

— Хм, то-то у Брюса всегда карманы топорщатся, — заметил Тони, ухмыляясь, — думаю, он развил твою мысль и таскает ещё всякие там бинты и вату, и…

— Тони, объясни мне только одно, и мы, ну… сможем считать эту тему закрытой, — попросил Стив, глядя на Старка цепким, всевидящим взглядом по-настоящему влюблённого человека, всегда готового подметить проблему даже там, где ты сам её не замечаешь или не хочешь замечать. — Пожалуйста, а? Я обещаю, что никуда не денусь, не начну тебя осуждать, не…

Тони, дёрнувшийся было — он всегда дёргался, если был хоть ничтожный шанс, что его примутся осуждать и перевоспитывать, и Стив понятия не имел, как он при этой особенности характера ухитряется вести довольно активную жизнь в соцсетях и газетах, — кивнул и теснее к нему прижался.

— Просто я не привык говорить об этом, — объяснил он то, что для Старка и так не было секретом. — И теперь, после твоих намёков…

Тони расхохотался.

— Намёков, — повторил он. — Да следующим шагом было одолжить у Тора молот и хорошенько треснуть тебя по затылку, святая ты невинность.

— Вот уж неправда, — уязвлённо сказал Стив. — Далась вам с Романофф моя невинность. Что, неясно было сразу, что я нормальный мужчина, просто, ну…

— С твёрдыми моральными принципами, — мурлыкнул Тони, запуская пальцы туда, где Стив был особенно твёрдым. — Такими… внушительными.

— Господи, Тони, — только и смог сказать Стив. — Эти твои пошлости…

— Заводят тебя так, что аж звенит, — парировал Старк, кончиками пальцев водя по мощному стволу и светлым завиткам в паху. — Но ты же сроду не признаешься, так что приходится мне самому. Обещай, что не станешь считать меня средоточием распутства или как там это называется.

— Не стану, — заверил Стив, мелко подрагивая от этих дразнящих прикосновений. — Мне только нужно знать, всё ли у нас в порядке, Тони. Может, я чего-то тебе недодаю. Может, я… слишком старомодный, или у нас что-то не так, как надо, а я не замечаю, или…

Тони погладил его по груди, закрыл глаза.

— Нет, — сказал он, вжимаясь в Стива всем телом. — Нет, Стив, правда. Я… я с тобой счастлив. Это так, как никогда не бывало, и я не знаю, что с этим делать, и боюсь, что это кончится, но у нас всё в порядке. Просто…

— Хочешь, чтобы было ещё горячей? — Стив улыбнулся. — Я всё равно буду обмирать от этих твоих штучек, Тони, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — отозвался Тони, пытаясь продышаться от сильного, почти болезненного чувства, засевшего в груди. Стив был несравненно хорош в том, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать по-настоящему, и Тони это немножко бесило, очень радовало и пугало до дрожи. — Но и я ведь не отстану, Кэп, ты знал, с кем связался. Можно мы трахнемся, а?

Стив перекатился по постели и навис над Тони — голый, золотистый, неприкрыто возбуждённый. Лизнул его в губы, заставив сморщиться и рассмеяться.

— По-моему, — сказал он, — нужно. И тебе, и мне. А потом ты мне покажешь свою коллекцию.

— В действии, если захочешь, — щедро пообещал Тони, потому что действительно был не против и потому, что было гораздо легче показывать Стиву это и многое другое, чем говорить о них. Об их _отношениях_ , о _чувствах_ , обо всём, в чём он, Тони Старк, был недостаточно хорош. Беспомощен, как младенец, по правде говоря. — Тебе понравится.

— Не сомневаюсь, — подтвердил Стив и поцеловал его, прихватив за плечи. Тони раздвинул ноги, поймал Стива бёдрами, вжимая в себя, качнулся под ним, проехавшись членом по члену, прошептал искушающе:

— И ты мне ещё должен, Стив. Помнишь?

Ещё бы Стив не помнил. Его всего трясло, стоило представить Тони, послушно стоящего на четвереньках. Принимающего наказание, о котором Стив имел самое смутное представление, но был уверен в том, что оно включает в себя жёсткий секс, много вскриков и розовых следов на заднице и, возможно, разогревающую смазку. Он сглотнул.

— Не прямо сейчас, — попросил он и, ведомый интуицией, прибавил: — Обещанного положено ждать. Но если будешь хорошим, то есть плохим, то есть…

— Я понял, — заверил Тони, облизнулся и поудобнее устроился головой на подушке, а Стива подтолкнул повыше. — Ну же. Не верю, что тебе ни разу не хотелось взять меня за волосы и выебать как следует.

Стив сглотнул. Всё, что он мог бы сказать по этому поводу, колом встало в глотке и не двигалось ни туда, ни сюда. А вот у Тони с этим не было никаких проблем. Он блеснул глазами и продолжил, улыбаясь и облизываясь:

— Если сядешь как надо, я смогу лизать тебе яйца. И не только яйца, Стив, — он снова подтолкнул Стива вверх, и тот, поняв, устроился над его грудью, уперся коленями в постель, глянул вниз.

— Я не был в душе, — напомнил он хрипло.

— Плевать, — отозвался Старк. — Что ли я тебя не знаю? Да ты намываешься трижды в день с тех самых пор, как для этого не надо таскать воду вёдрами из колодца.

— У тебя совершенно превратные представления о сороковых, — сказал Стив. — И грязный рот. В моё время тебя бы заставили мыть его с мылом.

Тони, нескрываемо польщённый, высунул язык и напоказ облизал Стиву член.

— Хорошо, что сейчас не те времена, — сказал он и обхватил губами твёрдую головку. Довольно прикрыл глаза и надвинулся, забирая глубже.

Каждый раз это обжигало Стива до того, что он забывал дышать и вспоминал, только когда в лёгких начинало гореть. Сейчас тоже. Он закусил губу, двинулся глубже, рассматривая Тони под странным новым углом — затенённые нежные веки, длинные копья ресниц, выпуклый лоб, — а потом перестал смотреть, потому что было совсем уж невыносимо и не хотелось опозориться. Быстрый ловкий язык касался его, выглаживал, дразнил, ввинчивался кончиком, широкими мазками проходился по коже, подхватывал и отпускал складку под головкой; Тони впился пальцами в его бёдра и надвинулся, принимая всё глубже, так что Стив со смесью ужаса и восторга чувствовал головкой что-то нежное в самой глубине его горла.

— Тони, — выдохнул он, сам не зная, что собирается сказать. — Тони, Тони, я так тебя…

Вокруг его члена сжалось, туго и невыносимо хорошо, язык ударил по основанию, и удивительно было, как Старк способен дышать с полным ртом, но Стиву было не до удивления, не до мыслей вообще. Он крепко сжал Тони за волосы, пропустил пряди между пальцев, выговорил:

— Как же ты берёшь. Умеешь… на совесть, — он чуть не кончил, когда Тони, запустив его член как можно глубже, согласно и довольно мурлыкнул. Горячие мокрые пальцы тронули его мошонку, скользнули ниже, приподняли, сжали и отпустили, нежно нажали сзади, где было туго и сжато, и Стив не выдержал, обнял Тони за затылок и стал трахать, быстро и жёстко, вгоняя в самую глубину и часто, коротко дыша.

— Мой, — шептал он. — Мой. Ещё так, да, вот так, не останавливайся, только не… — в горле высохло, и он сглотнул, хрипло продолжил: — Ох да, да, ты весь его оближешь, всё проглотишь… детка…

Тони попытался что-то сказать, и вибрация прокатилась по члену, как ещё одна ласка. Стив застонал, вытащил, уставился на румяного от возбуждения Старка, спросил, ловя неверное дыхание:

— Слишком?

Тони кашлянул, прочищая натруженное горло, и сказал, пытаясь снова поймать его губами:

— В самый раз. Охреневаю, как тебе нравится. Вежливый, — прибавил он, ухмыляясь. — Ну же, Стив, дай мне его.

Повинуясь странному импульсу, Стив не послушал этой просьбы. Он провёл головкой по раскрытым, ждущим губам, сказал:

— Не прямо сейчас, Тони. Дай подразниться.

Тони ухмыльнулся совершенно счастливо, кивнул, опуская ресницы, и шепнул, обдувая влажную головку горячим дыханием:

— Не всё сладкое сразу, да? — он потёрся о член Стива щекой. — А ведь я могу быть таким сладким, Стив, таким…

— Говори ещё, — выдохнул Стив. Короткие псевдослучайные прикосновения странным образом оказались ещё горячей, чем тот класс, который Тони только что ему показал. — Говори. Если мне понравится, я тебе дам… весь… — он сглотнул, но продолжил, ободрённый тем, что небо не падает на землю от пары непристойностей, — до самой глотки загоню, хрипеть завтра будешь…

— Я и так буду, — безмятежно сообщил Тони и коротко лизнул торчащую у самых губ головку. — Не сомневайся. Я вот не сомневаюсь. Это и до сыворотки тебя так природа наградила?

Стив побагровел.

— Стало… больше, — признался он, наконец, и быстро прибавил: — Ненамного.

— Так и думал, — теперь Тони коротко лизал его самым кончиком языка. Пальцами он мял и гладил мошонку, касался задницы, водил вокруг ануса, чуть-чуть нажимая — и от каждого из этих движений Стива пробивало жаром. — Природный талант и… научный прогресс, всё как я люблю… а знаешь, что я ещё люблю? Больше всего на свете, м-м-м?

— Поделись, — приглашающе сказал Стив, тяжело дыша и понимая, что если сейчас вдвинет, как хочется, в этот горячий умелый рот — кончит на месте. И Тони проглотит, всё до капли, ещё и оближется. — Давай, Тони, не стесняйся.

— Когда ты мне всаживаешь поглубже, — сообщил Тони, чуть слышно хмыкнув в ответ на предположение о том, что он, гипотетически, может стесняться. — Даже если в штанах и официозе. Я же по глазам вижу, как тебя порой раздирает, особенно если тебя разозлить…

— Так и думал, — пробормотал Стив. Жар тёк у него по коже, собирался в паху, грозил выплеснуться наружу слишком рано. — Нарочно меня злил… чтобы я…

Тони лизнул его особенно удачно, и Стиву пришлось прерваться, хватая ртом воздух.

— Именно, — проворчал он, — стараешься, стараешься… и так, и эдак…

Стив стиснул его затылок крепче и вогнал в податливый рот. В голове так и всплывали бесчисленные подколки, замечания, откровенные провокации, которые он в своё время списывал на от природы дурной характер Старка, и, в общем-то, не ошибался… но то, что тот устраивал парады нигилизма не ради простого удовольствия быть соринкой в чужом глазу, а ради того, чтобы оказаться на коленях или, как сейчас, на спине, с чужим — его, Стива! — членом в глотке…

— Нарывался, — проговорил он, загоняя глубже. — Старался, старался… и получил, наконец, да?

Тони блаженно застонал и прикрыл шалые глаза. Видно было, как у него оттопыривается щека, как проступают контуры головки. Зрелище было абсолютно непристойное и столь же абсолютно прекрасное, и Стив не удержался, сказал об этом.

— Так выглядишь, Тони. С моим… — он запнулся, но возбуждение уже в достаточной степени отключило мозги, так что следующее вылетело почти без препятствий, — с моим членом во рту. Как будто только о том и мечтал, а-ах… — он скрипнул зубами, обрывая стон, и выговорил, вдвигая снова, — чтоб нарваться, и я взял бы тебя за волосы, поставил бы на колени, заткнул…

Судя по быстрым и самозабвенным движениям языка, Тони всецело поддерживал услышанное. Он весь потянулся вперёд, закрывая глаза и принимая в горло с отчётливым влажным звуком, вцепился Стиву в задницу и продолжал, не снижая темпа.

— ...намертво, — продолжал Стив, тяжело дыша, — чтобы и ахнуть не мог, чтобы брал… послушно… — он задрожал и спросил, чувствуя, что вот-вот не сдержится, — Тони, можно?

Тони запустил ногти ему в зад. Стив охнул, намертво зажал его голову между членом и собственной ладонью, несколькими откровенно грубыми, непристойными движениями вколотился в горло — Тони, жмуря заплывавшие рефлекторными слезами глаза, округлил рот, принимая как можно глубже — и всё, что тяжело билось в яйцах Стива, оказалось у Старка на языке раньше, чем он успел бы отдёрнуться.

Он и не пытался. Впился в Стива и самозабвенно глотал, выжимая языком последние капли. Потом отстранился, растирая затёкшую шею, ухмыльнулся довольно и нахально, приоткрыл рот, показывая остатки белого на языке.

Стив никогда в жизни так быстро не заводился. Нет, конечно, сыворотка и всё прочее, но обычно ему требовалось хотя бы пять минут.

Не в этот раз. Он слез с Тони, тут же нагнулся, быстро поцеловал, пробуя собственный вкус, убедился, что у Тони всё в полном порядке, налилось и прижалось к животу, и, поглаживая по скользкому от смазки члену, предложил:

— Ты меня?

Так у них тоже бывало. Редко, но бывало, и Стиву нравилось. Более чем нравилось, по правде говоря. Тони был и нежен, и внимателен, и умел многое из того, что Стиву в голову не приходило, а главное — любил его. Это чувствовалось во всём, в каждой ласке, даже в том, как у него захватывало дух, стоило Стиву повернуться спиной…

Ну хорошо, глупо было отрицать, Тони был без ума от его задницы. Но Стив очень хорошо помнил, как лежал под ним в первый раз. Лежал, согнув ноги и чувствуя себя до ужаса уязвимым, раскрытым, заведённым до предела, и ждал… он сам не знал чего. Боли. Может быть, стыда. Может быть, разочарования. Но определённо — того, что Тони, дорвавшись, не станет сдерживаться.

Тем удивительнее было то, что Тони не налетел на него что было мочи, хотя мог бы и, несомненно, хотел, а касался так, словно имел дело не с суперсолдатом, способным на многое в чисто физическом плане, а с кем-то очень хрупким. Единственным в своём роде. Бесценным, если судить по тому, как осторожно Тони его готовил, как медленно входил, как до скрипа стискивал зубы, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Стив не жалел об этом ни единой секунды. Плевать ему было на мифическую мужественность, которую, если верить глупцам, можно было потерять таким образом — Тони-то своей не терял. Да и не ниже пояса она была расположена, если уж на то пошло.

— Я тебя? — переспросил Старк, чему-то усмехаясь. — Ты же знаешь, Стив, я всегда за и с удовольствием, но ты мне кое-что обещал. А я с уважением отношусь к твоим обещаниям.

Стив посмотрел на него с укором. Только-только расслабишься и поверишь, что трудности позади и можно немножко отдохнуть — и вот, пожалуйста.

— Тони, — сказал он, — я не хочу тебя бить, понимаешь?

— Сказал парень, валявший меня по всему спортзалу, — Тони, извернувшись, сел на пятки за его спиной, вжался горячей кожей и холодными краями реактора. Стив вздрогнул. — Знаю-знаю, это другое и всё в том духе, но есть только два способа это сделать: простой и трудный. Не говори, что выберешь второй, хотя за мной не заржавеет.

— Снова примешься меня доставать? — Стив повёл плечами, с наслаждением чувствуя короткие поцелуи, которыми его награждал Старк. — Изводить, вредничать и подкалывать?

— И рисковать жизнью, не забывай, — подтвердил Тони, цапнул его за плечо. — Слегка и только своей, но ты от этого вскипаешь в два счёта. Так что, по-простому или по-сложному?

— Договорились, давай по-простому, — ответил Стив, чувствуя, что соглашается на что-то чертовски опасное и настолько же возбуждающее. — Умеешь ты убеждать.

Тони злокозненно захихикал, упершись лбом ему между лопаток.

 

***

 

— Вот так, прогнись. Ещё. Ещё. Колени шире. Не халтурь, Старк, хватит с меня твоих фокусов.

Тони выгнулся и поднял задницу в воздух, заполненный запахами секса. Стоять в такой позе явно было неудобно, но член у него и не думал падать. Стив провёл ладонью по его спине и понадеялся на то, что всё — или хотя бы большую часть — делает правильно.

До сих пор, по крайней мере, так и получалось. От того, чтобы затыкать Тони рот кляпом, Стив отказался наотрез. Он погладил выпирающие лопатки, влажную поясницу, сжал зад. По гладкой загорелой коже словно кто-то порисовал красным маркером — слегка, на пробу, — но всё равно было страшно смотреть. Страшно и возбуждающе. Что-то в Стиве отзывалось на это зрелище самым ясным и не-при-леди-будь-сказано образом.

Когда живёшь рядом с Тони Старком, быстро приучаешься справляться с неуместными стояками. Но никакая тренировка и глубокое дыхание не помогают справиться с тем, что при взгляде на кого-то у тебя всё внутри искрит, как бикфордов шнур, и чем дольше смотришь, тем этот шнур короче.

— Красиво, — сказал он, и это была сущая правда. — В следующий раз я тебя свяжу, раз по-другому с тобой нельзя.

Тони тут же подтвердил это заявление, переступив коленями по постели и обернувшись через плечо с самой дерзкой и наглой ухмылкой из своего богатого арсенала. А ведь Стив велел ему держаться смирно. Особенно во время первой, тренировочной порки. Слишком велик был шанс нечаянно угодить ремнём по нежному.

Он надавил Тони на спину, и тот снова встал как полагалось.

— Теперь я тебя выдеру, — сказал Стив, провёл ладонью по оттопыренному заду. Тот был горячее обычного, но ничего сверх нормы, как Стив её понимал, хотя что он мог понимать в таких нормах? Он и порол-то впервые в жизни. — Но сначала ты мне скажешь, где хранишь свои… игрушки.

Тони откашлялся, прежде чем сказать:

— Под кроватью, где ж ещё.

Стив вознаградил его несильным шлепком по заду, полез под кровать и вытащил тяжёлый ящик с маркировкой “Старк Индастриз” на боку.

— Обещай мне, — сказал он рассеянно, открывая крышку и всматриваясь в содержимое, пока не во рту не пересохло, — что не пустишь эти штуки на поток.

— Я как раз над этим раздумывал, Кэп, но полевые испытания, ты же понимаешь, — в голосе Тони слышался смех. — И демонстрация, и сертификаты безопасности… в общем, вряд ли. Не хочу, чтобы моё клеймо торчало у кого-то из задницы. Кроме моей, конечно.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Стив, перебирая тяжёлые полированные стержни. Один ему понравился особенно — удобного размера, обтекаемый, удивительно тяжёлый и, если можно было применить такое определение к искусственному члену, изящный. Стив повертел его в руке и обнаружил кнопку включения. Хорошо, с технической стороной дела проблем не будет. — Номер четырнадцать. Не против?

Тони застонал, и в стоне слышалось откровенное предвкушение.

— С подвижным центром тяжести, — пробормотал он, нетерпеливо вздрагивая. — Думал было встроить в него…

— Значит, подходит, — перебил Стив, опасаясь услышать _слишком много_. О своих игрушках, и не только постельных, Тони был способен говорить бесконечно. Он придвинулся к Тони, ласково погладил того между ягодиц. Там всё было упоительно скользким, раскрытым и ждущим.

Насколько ждущим, Стив понял только когда приставил гладкое навершие к полусжатой дырке и осторожно надавил.

В Тони сходу проскользнуло до половины. И застонал он так, что Стив, уже не колеблясь, вставил и остальное. Вид был умопомрачительный и уже знакомый, но ничуть не менее горячий: растянутое смугло-розовое тело и торчащее из него основание. Стив придержал Старка за бедро и нажал где нужно.

Тони заскулил и прогнулся, шире разводя колени и крупно вздрагивая, а когда Стив не удержался и шлёпнул его по заду — вскрикнул, как от боли, и зажал себя между ног.

— Не кончать, — мстительно приказал Стив, прежде чем успел осознать, что именно этого и хочет. Чтобы Тони легко не отделался. Чтобы получил всё, на что нарывался, раз уж так этого хотел. — Ты мне ещё должен за свой прошлый раз.

Невероятно, но Тони промолчал. Видимо, у него уходило слишком много сил на то, чтобы не стонать. Он медленно убрал руку и встал, как прежде; Стив перегнулся к его лицу, быстро поцеловал прикушенные губы.

— Умница, — сказал он нежно. — Умеешь же, когда хочешь. В следующий раз натяну на тебя кольцо. Слышал, такие бывают… для несдержанных. А ты ведь несдержанный? Капризная детка?

Удивительнее всего было то, что он вправду всё это говорил, а небо упорно не падало на землю. Стив не знал, сколько ещё будет этому удивляться, но был уверен, что привыкнет далеко не сразу. Уж слишком всё, что было сейчас, шло вразрез с тем, к чему он привык — да и было бы к чему привыкать, господи, те поцелуи с Пегги и ещё один, добровольно-принудительный, от той телефонистки, о которой Стив до сих пор не любил вспоминать. Не так уж много.

С Тони всё было по-другому.

Потому что он любил Тони, а Тони любил его, и у них было время. Их собственное, не оборванное войной, время-на-двоих.

Война тоже была — ох, как знакомо, — но драгоценной возможности узнать друг друга, понять, увидеть и понять снова, более глубоко — этой возможности она у них отнять не сумела и не сумеет впредь. Уж Стив позаботится.

— Очень… капризная, — подтвердил Тони, виляя бёдрами. Вибратор угрожающе выпятился наружу, и Стив пришлёпнул его ладонью, возвращая на место, выслушал задыхающийся вопль и сказал строго:

— Если выронишь — вставлю тебе его на всю ночь и не дам кончать. Лучше держи покрепче, Тони, мне не хочется так тебя мучить.

Тони сжался на вибраторе что было сил. Стив приник к нему со спины, почувствовал отголоски вибрации, пронизывавшей тело, поцеловал солёный загривок, вмялся бёдрами в подставленную задницу, несколько обжигающих секунд тёрся о гладкую кожу и, как раз когда Тони начал двигаться в такт, отстранился.

— Садист, — прорычал Тони.

— Ты сам этого хотел, — возразил Стив, перемещаясь так, чтобы удобней было бить. — Готов?

— Как никогда в жизни, — простонал Тони, судорожно сжимая бёдра. — Стив, пожалуйста.

— Если я спрошу, был ли ты плохим мальчишкой, ты начнёшь ржать и тем всё кончится, — прозорливо предположил Стив, занёс руку и шлёпнул Тони по выставленному заду. Звук вышел округлый, звонкий, чудесный и непристойный разом. — А вот будешь ли откалывать свои номера, когда сидеть не сможешь…

— Стив, — выдохнул Тони. Судя по голосу, он еле дышал. — Да. Да, буду. Чтобы… чтобы ещё так… было за что!

Стив шлёпнул снова. В этот раз получилось ещё лучше, и его собственный член подпрыгнул от резкого движения, а с члена Тони буквально закапало на простыню.

— Тогда мне остаётся только одно, — заметил Стив, занося руку и выдерживая мучительную и чрезвычайно возбуждающую паузу. — Следить за тем, чтобы ты получал всё, что заслужишь.

Тони охнул и застонал, когда широкая ладонь впечаталась ему в зад, оставив след, и снова вцепился в член, зажимая его у основания и останавливая оргазм.

— Стив, — хрипло и умоляюще сказал он. — Трахни меня. Разреши кончить. Сделай _хоть что-нибудь_.

Стив посмотрел на то, как у него мелко дрожат, разъезжаясь, колени, и опустил занесённую было ладонь.

— Сейчас, Тони, — сказал он, пытаясь подцепить скользкое окончание вибратора. Тони, постанывая от нетерпения, помог, перестал жаться, игрушка тяжело выскользнула Стиву в руку. — Сейчас.

Тони застонал, уже без понуканий выгнулся, прося и подставляясь, и всхлипнул, когда Стив ему загнал — грубее, чем собирался, но в звуках, которые Тони издавал, не было ни намёка на боль.

— Пожалуйста, — чуть не рыдал он, принимая сразу весь в горячее, смазанное и нетерпеливо сжимающееся. — Пожалуйста, Стив. Сильнее.

Стив рыкнул и сжал его бёдра, так и норовившие сорваться в неконтролируемый пляс. Внутри Тони был такой, такой…

Даже если бы все порнографы и лингвисты мира внезапно решили затеять общий проект “опиши задницу Тони Старка одним, наиболее подходящим, словом”, взялись бы за него и на совесть проработали бы не один десяток лет — ничего бы не вышло.

К чёрту все определения на свете. Стиву они были нужны как позапрошлогодний снег. Он задвигался, сжал Тони поверх следов собственных ладоней, услышал сладчайший, мучительный стон — и выговорил, едва сумев заставить язык пошевелиться:

— Кончишь… для меня?

Тони содрогнулся и кончил, не касаясь члена. Без дополнительных условий и просьб.

Стив отстал от него не больше, чем на полсекунды.

 

***

 

— Ну, — сказал Тони, мелко подрагивая в неумело, но тщательно затянутом шёлке (от верёвки пришлось отказаться, потому что Стиву она слишком напоминала о работе, а у Тони в шкафу всё равно без дела лежала тьма тьмущая безумно дорогих галстуков), — ну вообще-то да, интуиция тебя не подвела, я это правда спланировал. Ай да я.

Стив приподнял бровь, выкрутил мощность вибратора на максимум, подождал тридцать секунд, глядя на то, как Тони выгибает и выламывает от нестерпимого желания, и осторожно убавил мощность.

— Сука, — выдохнул Тони. — Тьфу ты… Я хочу сказать, ну и мстительный же ты тип, Кэп.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив, — Гитлера вот до сих пор ненавижу. И следи за языком, сколько раз напоминать?

Тони закусил губы до того, что они, казалось, вовсе исчезли с лица. Стив поубавил мощность, зато принялся выглаживать перенапряжённый — как и не трахались вовсе, — член, время от времени наклоняясь и трогая его языком. Каждый раз Тони закидывался в своих шёлковых путах и стонал так, что если бы Стив не знал, в чём дело — решил бы, что его пытают.

— Послушный, — пробормотал он, лизнул солёную мокрую головку и поднял голову. — Посмотри на меня.

— Ни за что, — тут же упёрся Тони. Вибратор его не смутил. То, что руки и ноги были перетянуты средних размеров состоянием, воплощённым в шёлковых шедеврах галстучных дел мастеров — тоже. То, что он лежал, растянутый на постели, с согнутыми ногами, подушкой под задницей и внушительным дилдо внутри — нисколько, но то, что Стив просил его сделать, по-видимому, стало последней каплей. — Нет, Кэп, это нечестно, я же сразу…

Стив снова лизнул его и подул на раздразненную, сверхчувствительную плоть.

— Сразу что, Тони? — спросил он нежно и, пожалуй, несколько злорадно. Или как там назвать тёплое, почти невыносимое чувство нежной улыбки, щекочущей внутри, когда кто-то получает то, что заслужил, и этот кто-то — Тони, которому более чем хорошо, и это он, Стив, сделал. — Скажи мне. Ты же мастер болтать всякое.

— Сразу кончу, — выстонал Тони, напрягая бёдра, норовившие пуститься в пляс. — Только увижу твои… идеальные губы… — он низко, хрипло выдохнул. — На моём члене. И тут же…

— Продолжай, — ласково поощрил Стив, лизнул снова и медленно потянул игрушку наружу. — Говори, Тони. Замолчишь — я тоже перестану.

Тони застонал и постарался — тщетно — удержать вибратор внутри. Против вибратора у него ещё были хоть какие-то шансы, против самого Стива — ни малейших.

— ...спущу тебе в самую глотку, — выговорил он, проклиная себя за азартность. Надо же ему было поспорить со Стивом на то, кто сдастся первым — и вот, пожалуйста. — Заставлю выпить всё. До капельки. А потом…

Стив вытащил из него игрушку и тут же вошёл сам: каменно-твёрдый, знакомый до последней венки. Тони взвыл и невольно раскрыл глаза.

— Помоги мне, боже, — выстонал он совершенно нехарактерное для себя воззвание к силам, существование которых решительно отрицал. — Стив, пожалуйста!

Стив крепко взял его за задницу и растянул в стороны так, чтобы всё было полностью открыто. Набухшее, натруженное, припухшее и мокрое от смазки. С торчащим внутри членом. Смотреть приходилось, неудобно изогнувшись, но оно того стоило, без сомнений.

— Говори, — сказал он, качнувшись вперёд. — Говори, Тони.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — выговорил Тони, одновременно пытаясь не кончить на месте и насадиться до предела. — Как же ты меня…

— Не об этом, Тони, — Стив поддал бёдрами, вгоняя с ясно слышимым влажным шлепком. От одного этого звука у него всё внутри сводило, в Тони было полно его спермы, она редкими вязкими каплями выступала наружу, пятнала простыню. — О твоём… гениальном плане.

— А что о нём… говорить? — нашёл в себе силы удивиться Старк. От каждого медленного, размеренного движения его подбрасывало бы на простынях, если бы не туго натянутые шёлковые тряпки и не то, что Стив вовсе не собирался позволять ему метаться. — Он же… прост, как всё… ах… гениальное!

— Помочь мне… раскрепоститься? — предположил Стив, вдвигаясь по самые яйца. Яйца, ну и что? У всех мужчин есть. Просто некоторые мужчины не слишком любят говорить о них вслух, вот и всё. — Тогда тебе… удалось!

— Ну и разве я не... молодец? — Тони изогнулся, пытаясь отстраниться от убийственно точных — всё-таки Стив успел неплохо его узнать, — толчков в самое чувствительное. — Разве я не… заслужил…

Стив поцеловал его в губы, нежно и крепко, вогнал в самое нутро. Тесно сжимающееся, скользкое, тугое обхватило его член так, что он сам едва удержался. Если им и было суждено довести дурацкий, но такой зажигательный спор до конца, то шансы на ничью были больше, чем на что-либо другое.

— Заслужил, Тони, — проговорил он, стараясь двигаться не слишком резко. Хотелось потянуть блаженную предоргазменную минуту как можно дольше. — Ох да, заслужил. А почему было… просто не сказать?

— И вот этого… лишиться? Да ты шутишь, Стиии…

Договорить он не смог. Стив как-то слишком уж удачно вставил, и тут уж никто бы не удержался; Тони взвыл, кончая под свист и треск натянувшегося шёлка, и обмяк в ту же секунду, как Стив, каменея плечами и спиной, вдвинул ему в последний раз.

— Чёрт, — еле слышно сказал Тони, едва отдышавшись. — Определённо удачная идея. А сколько их у меня ещё…

Стив поцеловал его пересохшим ртом, стараясь унять полыхнувшее внутри предвкушение многих и многих ночей, дней и вечеров. По утрам тоже можно, и он сможет так поменять время пробежек, чтобы его хватало и на Тони… он сглотнул, поняв, о чём думает, и сказал:

— Надеюсь, все такие же удачные.

— Ещё лучше, Кэп, — отозвался Тони, потягиваясь и влюблённо глядя на шёлковые наручники. Один из галстуков он помнил; небесно-синий, как глаза Стива, нарочно такой покупал. — Ещё лучше.

 

Конец.


End file.
